Okaeri
by BluAyu
Summary: Lips had taken away his life in a deathly kiss-however now, Ciel felt like he was floating…two arms held him tightly as the voice of a familiar demonic being whispered gently into his ear, "Bocchan, it's time for you to awaken." in honor of KuroII


Okeari

-BluAyu

Title: Okeari

Rating: T

Summary: Lips had taken away his life in a deathly kiss-however now, Ciel felt like he was floating…two arms held him tightly as the voice of a familiar demonic being whispered gently into his ear, "Bocchan, it's time for you to awaken."

A/N: I had to do this before episode two came out of season two. Expect MAJOR spoilers if you haven't watched season 2. This follows the anime universe and not the manga apparently..:-P

The storm continued to rage on with a flash on lightening and ice as the blonde male was slumped into the butler's arms. He trembled and wept in fear of losing all of what he had left of his life. He swore that Sebastian had killed Claude…the crash, the escape…everything was too full proof on the opposing side. Something was burning inside of him…what was that feeling? It hit him often…

"Claude…"

"Do you wish for me to dispose of them over time instead? I'll promise that I'll make them suffer for your loss of time." Claude questioned in his deep monotone voice.

Alois's seemingly innocent blue hues gazed up at him before darkening as his thin lips spread into a smile as he laughed, "No need."

Claude blinked for a moment, usually; the boy would demand revenge, death, torture between the two of them. Despite Alois being a human boy, he had the desires of a devil. It's what would make his soul so much more _delicious…_

"I have a feeling that we'll be running into those two very soon…" Alois murmured darkly.

"You do realize they stole one of your valuables, right? Your highness…Ciel Phantomhive will return, that was the demon's objective." Claude pointed out. He felt like a hypocrite, wasn't he one of Sebastian's kind as well?

"No need for it. It's cursed-he'll suffer and if not, I'll kill him on my own. It was his to begin with. We'll be seeing them again. Now come Claude, I'm ready for bed," Alois demanded from the demon as he began to prance along the dimly lit corridors as thunder rumbled melodiously as the boy began to grab Claude over to his side into a skilled waltz right into his sleeping quarters.

His butler, everything that the infamous Phantomhive butler wasn't-and the master of bewitched royalty who was either a sadist or violently bipolar… What a twisted team of individuals…

"Saa, Bocchan, it's time for you to awaken," a tauntingly seductive voice whispered into Ciel's consciousness. He felt like he was floating… was this another stage of death? All he remembered was being devoured by lustrous thin lips and being promised only moments ago that he would make Ciel's death as painless as possible.

Light, moistness...from rain? It was the first sense of _feeling _Ciel could sense…yet he felt warm. He was in _his _arms wasn't he?

"Se..bastian?" the male murmured. He felt like he had no type of strength at all. His knees were weak even though he was sitting and being held up…Ciel opened his eyes at that very moment to find a pair of ruby red irises staring straight into the soul that he apparently hadn't taken… His right eye burned horribly from the contract that had been enclosed within his eye.

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian replied.

"Why?" Ciel asked gently.

"You're still needed, I still need you-everyone does. You're not finished in this life," explained Sebastian.

"But I swore you-"Ciel began but it was easily explained as Sebastian hushed him with his own mouth over top of his. It was familiar, cold…the smaller boy couldn't help but to gasp as a tongue met with his own.

"Ciel…"

"It wasn't exactly a kiss of death…" murmured Ciel.

"Merely a spell to keep you occupied until I figured out what was keeping you from being ravaged by me. However, we do have some problems we need to take care of," Sebastian explained with a smirk.

Ciel blinked. What had happened when he had been a way? He then noticed the case beside him, the rain from the cool night within the forest they were hidden in-however Sebastian was still wrapped around him to keep him from being cold.

"Your arm..," he pointed out.

The demon chuckled darkly, "I think you have forgotten Bocchan_, aku made shitsuji desu kara_…."

Ciel couldn't help but smirk, "That bitch….I knew she couldn't take you down like that. It would've been a horrible loss."

"Such language, did you develop it while you were slumbering in your thoughts and ventured the after-life?" teased Sebastian as he stood up lifting the boy into his arms.

"I was angry," Ciel admitted, "But satisfied with the results of our compromise. I was ready to die."

Sebastian's grip tightened, "I promise you won't regret returning. As I mentioned, we have a slight interference, but I swear-you will be protected."

Ciel glanced up at the man, "You still haven't explained that to me."

"Your ring was in the possession of Alois Tracy; apparently someone had found it and had auctioned it off. I needed _all _of you in one piece to be able to revive you," Sebastian explained.

"Ironic, that ring is supposedly cursed despite it being a family heirloom," mused Ciel, "What's the problem though?"

"His butler," Sebastian answered shortly.

Ciel, being in so many situations in his short span of life could only assume one thing, "He's one of your kind?"

"Something like that, we're the same and very different, the boy…tends to be rather sadistic as well…it's an interesting pair," said Sebastian.

"And what was done with me? How am I here with you instead of somewhere else?" Ciel asked. He had so many questions to ask the demon. His mind was racing…

"I merely slipped you into a trunk and carried you with me to retrieve your ring. I wanted you alive and well as soon as possible."

"What's prevented you from 'eating' me?"

Sebastian smirked, finally making eye contact again since Ciel had been revived from what seemed like the dead. He leaned in closer to Ciel...he felt his heart race. Were they going to kiss again? What was the meaning of such an action towards Ciel anyway? Sebastian was never known to be affectionate and even so, would have taken his status as a butler into consideration before deciding to go through with such brash actions.

"I can't exactly eat something I've fallen in love with now can I?" Sebastian breathed affectionately as if troubled.

"W-What? Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, shocked as such a sudden answer.

"Do I have to repeat myself Bocchan? I'm in love with you. It's known to be a taboo where I'm from-once this 'Claude' figures out what has happened with your revival, I'll be expecting us to deal with a lot more than him and his master," Sebastian admitted.

Ciel sighed, "Maybe I would have been better off soul-less and dead."

"I promise I'll relieve you from such stresses. I'll make this all worth your time," Sebastian promised.

"And what if I don't feel the same about you?" snapped Ciel.

"Then I'll _make _you fall in love with me… Bocchan, I know you can't resist. I've seen your dreams, I take care of you and tend to your needs way to often to not know how you respond and feel to my advances."

"Idiot," Ciel hissed, "Mind your business."

"I promise to be by your side. Always," Sebastian made his oath.

"And how do I know that you're not lying to me? How do I know that this whole 'I do not lie like humans do' oath is true to its claim?" Ciel questioned.

He was kissed; again, again, again… Sebastian removed his glove to place his marked hand over Ciel's heart, "You have nothing to fear. Have I proved you wrong before Ciel?"

The boy smirked. Oh how true it was… Sebastian risked so much for him. He was a demon. It was always meaningless motions in the eyes and sense that the man holding him was indeed, a demon, but every time-every time he had been at Ciel's side. Even in the worst of times. He was man-no-demon of his word.

Why would he have risked everything for a taboo relationship if it wasn't meaningful? It was the only proof the Ciel could manage to emit from his mind that put him at ease.

"Let's go home," Ciel answered.

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my love." Ciel for the first time in a long time, smiled…'my lord' had been replaced instantly with sweet gestures.

"Sebastian, I have lots of questions to ask," Ciel warned.

"Mn, I'm sure we'll have time for me to explain everything to you after you have some hot tea and meal."

"Can I ask one last question?" requested Ciel.

Sebastian silently nodded, "Ask as you wish."

"How long was I away?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian chuckled, "Far longer than needed." The mansion was in the horizon and Ciel for once felt safe and at home.

"Okeari, Bocchan," the demon announced as they entered the grounds. This would definitely be a new twist of events, and Ciel felt like was ready for anything with his life back and Sebastian by his side…

"Tadaima…"

**(A/N: GAH! I'm soooo lame but I had to write something in honor of Sebastian and Ciel's return in Kuroshitsuji II. 3 I was so overwhelmed with joy and had incredibly inspired. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE ALOIS AND CLAUDE…I hope they become main characters or something, because they're interesting and as their characters develop; they'll be easier to write. I'm excited you guys how about you? I hope this (kinda) tides you over until Episode 2 comes out? XDDD)**


End file.
